Slope exploitation constitutes important part of mineral mining. After disposing an slope mining machine on the open area or abench in front of an slope of an orebody to be exploited, the orebody in complicated condition, such as being horizontal or inclined and the like, may be exploited. The slope mining machine moves forward, driving a cutting drum to enter the orebody for cutting. The cut mineral is carried out from roadway by a delivery system, transported to the external side-by ground for stacking, eventually a series of parallel roadways with rectangular cross section are formed at the exploiting end-slop.
Since the cutting drum is pushed into the orebody by the mining machine which can only be advanced linearly, the existing slope mining machine can only cut the orebody directly in front of it, and directly exit the roadway when retreating, the mining amount being small.